People use air filtration apparatuses when exercising and performing other aerobic activities outdoors, especially, when air quality is worrisome. However, a filter suitable for high impact sport activities that can fit comfortably and securely under a helmet is not present in the market.
Most air filtration devices in the market today cannot fit comfortably under any helmet. During high impact activities, it would be desirable to provide a personal air filtration device capable of being fastened securely, and which offers certain protection for a user at the same time. This present invention includes these advantages and enables optimal air filtration in a package dimensioned to fit under various types of helmets worn by different users in different types of environments.